


An Immediate Threat

by inquisitivemind



Series: Scenes from Central City High (Зарисовки из будней старшей школы Централ-сити) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря отношениям с Леонардом Снартом, капитаном школьной команды по хоккею — тем более таким крутым и на льду, и за его пределами, — Барри начали признавать на улицах, чего с ним не случалось, когда он был просто сыном копа. Лен – опасность, с которой ребята вроде Тони обычно считаются.</p><p>К сожалению, ключевое слово тут «обычно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immediate Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Immediate Threat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519761) by [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil). 



> Тафгай - игрок, который бортует (в буквальном смысле) других игроков: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B9  
> Флоренс Найтингейл - британская сестра милосердия, которая смогла: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB,_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81

Барри Аллену не привыкать к избиениям.

Пока Барри не вытянулся, став самым высоким в классе, это случалось постоянно… И даже потом Барри оставался слишком тощим, или, скорее, слишком острым на язык, и слишком благородным, чтобы использовать свой рост как преимущество. Так что его продолжали избивать — _часто_.

Когда Барри начал встречаться с Леном, стало лучше. Благодаря отношениям с Леонардом Снартом, капитаном школьной команды по хоккею — тем более таким крутым и на льду, и за его пределами, — Барри начали признавать на улицах, чего с ним не случалось, когда он был просто сыном копа. Но Барри ничего не забыл.

Парням вроде Тони Вудварда плевать на копов. Тони, наверное, родился с мыслью, что за что-нибудь когда-то ему отсидеть придется, но Лен – опасность, с которой ребята вроде Тони обычно считаются.

К сожалению, ключевое слово тут «обычно».

Третий удар попадает Барри в лицо. Он двигается так, как пришлось научиться давным-давно, и кулак Тони врезается в угол его рта вместо того, чтобы разбить губы или даже расшатать пару зубов.

Барри замирает на мгновение, чтобы сплюнуть кровь изо рта, и Тони снова бьет его в живот.

Барри испускает стон и наконец падает.

Барри не слабак – он сопротивлялся. Костяшки пальцев обеих рук разбиты от ударов; правый глаз Тони, может, и не подбит, но точно припух, а на челюсти у него красная отметина, которая может стать синяком к вечеру.

Но сейчас Барри просто надеется до вечера дожить. Тони усмехается, глядя сверху вниз, и разминает руки, в его глазах мерзкое удовольствие, от которого Барри тошнит так, как не тошнило даже от его огромных кулаков.

— Что, быть сучкой Снарта уже не так здорово, когда его нет рядом, чтобы защитить твою тощую задницу, Аллен? — ликует Тони.

Тони поднимает ногу в тяжелом ботинке, тело Барри само сжимается в комок, а руки прикрывают голову, - и тут раздается громкий, разгневанный, почти животный _рык_.

Это единственное предупреждение — а потом обозленный Мик Рори всем телом влетает в Тони, как товарняк, сошедший с рельсов.

— Мик… — Мик тафгай в хоккейной команде и лучший друг Леонарда. Поначалу Барри слишком потрясен, и может только смотреть, как Мик прижимает Тони к земле своим весом и колотит руками по лицу, по груди Тони, как будто он бьет по куску мяса, а не по своему ровеснику.

Потом Барри приходит в себя и кидается к ним.

— _Мик!_ Прекрати!

Одной просьбы достаточно, и Мик скатывается с Тони. Барри почти боится смотреть ему за спину, он уверен, что лицо Тони Вудварда сейчас – сплошное окровавленное месиво, хотя он слышит стоны и проклятия, которые Тони проталкивает сквозь разбитые губы.

Ему еще мало досталось: как только Мик отходит, Тони с большим трудом поднимается на ноги и _сбегает_ через парковку, туда, откуда появился.

— Беги-беги, — выкрикивает Мик ему вслед, добавляя слово, которое Барри даже _в мыслях_ не произносит, потому что, поймай его Айрис на нем…

— Твою мать. Мик… — выдавливает Барри, толком не отдышавшись. Барри не может решить, стоит ему благодарить Мика за то, что тот пришел ему на помощь как рыцарь на белом коне, или сходить с ума от того, как сильно Мик избил Тони в ответ. Наверное, стоит сделать и то, и другое, но тут у него звонит телефон.

Трясущимися руками Барри вытаскивает из кармана джинсов чудом выживший айфон. На дисплее черно-белое фото Лена, снятое крупным планом – Барри сделал его для проекта по фотографии. Под фотографией светится имя Леонарда.

Большой палец Барри уже нависает над кнопкой «ответить», когда Мик прерывает его быстрым, почти сердитым:

— _Эй!_ Стой!

Говоря это, он с силой хватает Барри за запястье, и тот хватает ртом воздух, едва не поддавшись инстинктивному желанию сбежать или ответить ударом второй раз за день.

Мик моргает и убирает руку, поморщившись, будто извиняется, но он все еще хмуро глядит на Барри, когда спрашивает:

— Это Лен?

Барри не знает, чем провинился – он _ничего_ Тони не сделал. И он не понимает, с чего Мику переживать, даже если бы он сам нарвался. Если он злится на Барри, потому что его пришлось спасать, тогда зачем он вообще ему помог? Барри просто кивает.

— Черт. Тогда не отвечай.

— _Что?_ Почему?

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — спрашивает Мик, словно искренне считает, что это Барри тут с ума сошел. — Ты собираешься с ним разговаривать таким хрипучим побитым голосом? Остынь. Сначала мы приведем тебя в порядок, а потом уже ему позвоним.

Возможно, Тони избил его сильнее, чем он думал, потому что Барри понятия не имеет, что происходит — или почему бесстрашный Мик Рори вдруг выглядит абсолютно выбитым из колеи. Барри почти тянет настороженно оглянуться, как будто вокруг них собираются друзья Тони, приближение которых видит только Мик.

Тогда Мик ему объясняет.

— Господи Иисусе, парень, ты хоть представляешь, что Лен сделает, если услышит твой дрожащий голос? — начинает он. — Если он увидит тебя _с лицом в крови_? Блять! Вудвард, считай, уже труп.

И Барри вдруг понимает. Мик боится не кого-то, и не за Барри… Он боится за Лена. _Смертельно_ боится.

— Можешь сразу позвонить в Айрон Хайтс, сказать, чтоб прибрали в старой камере его папаши, — говорит Мик, заметно сглатывая, — потому что если он тебя увидит таким до того, как мы его успокоим, он убьет этого мелкого уродца. Я не преувеличиваю.

Это… совсем не удивляет Барри, стоит ему об этом подумать — как и почти панические порывы Мика защищать Лена от самого себя, не раздумывая. От этого у Барри комок в горле, но в то же время, это сильно сближает его с этим большим, угрюмым старшеклассником. Барри запихивает телефон обратно в карман и кивает.

— Идем, — слегка виновато произносит Мик, его голос звучит мягче, чем обычно. Барри уже слышал похожую мягкую интонацию. Однажды он стал свидетелем их с Леном серьезного разговора, Мик его тогда еще не увидел – голос у него был таким же. 

«Драка и проникновение со взломом, - размышляет Барри про себя, когда Мик вскрывает замок на двери спортзала, чтобы Барри смог умыться в мужской раздевалке. – Джо будет мной гордиться».

Но Барри не может перестать думать о том, как это странно – Мик Рори относится к нему без привычного равнодушия и отстраненной вежливости.

Мик даже смачивает для него небольшую пачку бумажных полотенец, и когда от попыток Барри стереть кровь ранка на губе только снова открывается, он их отбирает, говоря:

— Осторожнее! Дай сюда, я сделаю.

Медбрат из него неважный. Барри уже не чувствует подбородка, когда Мик заканчивает оттирать его лицо – Мик слишком крепко его держал. Но у Барри больше не идет кровь, и он почти выглядит так, как будто она и не шла, чего они и добивались.

Мик везет их к Лену только после того, как решает, что Барри достаточно успокоился, чтобы не вызвать у Лена подозрений, потому что одной чистой мордашки для этого недостаточно. Барри закатывает глаза, но тоже улыбается.

Перед тем, как выпустить Барри из своего «Линкольна», Мик снова берет его за запястье, в этот раз явно стараясь обойтись без грубости. Вечер выдался странный, так что Барри уже мало что могло бы удивить, но его все равно слегка настораживает то, как Мик _нервничает_ , потирая свободной рукой шею и говоря:

— Эй… Ты же понимаешь, что я тогда на тебя не злился, да? Я не хотел так на тебя кричать.

— Да, да, конечно, — быстро говорит Барри. И улыбается Мику, наверное, в первый раз. Ему нравится мысль, что сегодня между ними что-то изменилось – что они могут быть друзьями, а не отдельными дополняющими Леонарда людьми. Но он понимает, что все, что произошло сегодня – драка, сцена в стиле Флоренс Найтингейл, встревоженный взгляд Мика – это всё ради Лена.

И Барри это более чем устраивает.

Он абсолютно серьезен, когда говорит:

— Спасибо. Ну, знаешь, за то, что так заботишься. О Лене.

Мик никогда раньше не улыбался Барри, но сейчас… Выражение его лица похоже на улыбку.

— Я уже давно это делаю, парень.

И как бы хреново физически сейчас ни было Барри (он чувствует, как будто в него врезался поезд), ему все же приятно напоминание, что о Лене есть кому позаботиться. Что у Лена есть Мик, и своя надоедливая защитница-сестра. Иногда, когда все знакомые Барри считают своей жизненной целью разрушить его отношения с Леном, ему кажется, что он единственный, кто видит его тем, кто он есть.

Не то чтобы Лена было легко защищать, он сам ничуть не облегчал эту задачу.

Барри проводит языком по трещине на губе и говорит:

— Он все равно захочет убить Тони, так ведь?

Полуулыбка Мика перерастает в ухмылку.

— О, да. Но мы, думаю, уговорим его на пару переломов.


End file.
